Demiurge (Overlord)
Summary Demiurge is the Guardian of the seventh floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, an NPC created by the player Ulbert Alain Odle. He was made to be as evil-aligned and sadistic as possible, easily being one of the most depraved entities residing within the Tomb with a morality value of -500. After the tomb was moved to the New World and its denizens gained sentience, he retained a fierce loyalty to its remaining leader, Ainz Ooal Gown. However, his loyalty often clouds his vast intellect, thinking ahead and assuming his master is enacting plans Momonga hadn't even thought of. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Demiurge, Jaldabaoth, "Demon Emperor" Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Imp, Archdevil, Chaos, Prince of Darkness, Shapeshifter, 7th Floor Guardian, Defensive Combat Leader of Nazarick, Ambassador Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation and Teleportation Negation, Transformation, Magic, Dimensional Storage, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Attacks such as Hellfire Wall also incinerate the soul as opposed to physical damage and ignore flame resistances), likely Information Analysis (As a powerful fighter of Nazarick, he should be able to do this alongside Ainz and Shalltear), Summoning of Evil Lords, Demons, and Meteors, Statistics Amplification (Of himself and his summons), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Time Manipulation/Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (His words are passively empowered by a magical skill that lets him fully control weak-minded individuals and give commands to individuals below level 40), Danmaku, Projectile Negation, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Referred to as an Immunity in YGGDRASIL), Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness, Deafness), Mind Manipulation, Magic, Death Manipulation and Time Manipulation. His World Class Item grants him resistance to BFR, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Resistance Negation Attack Potency: City level (Capable of using Tier 10 spells such as Meteor Fall, and is considered to be peers with the like of Shalltear Bloodfallen and Albedo, although he is stated to be physically weaker than them), much of his magic can ignore durability Speed: Supersonic+ (Able to keep up with Ainz, even when he used Perfect Warrior) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to Ainz) Striking Strength: City Class (Able to fight physically as well as magically) Durability: City level (While described as one of the physically weaker guardians, he should be able to survive blows from the likes of Shalltear and Albedo) Stamina: High (Able to use multiple 10th Tier spells and combat a casual Ainz under his guise of Momon for a short period of time without showing any visible stress) Range: Extended melee range with shapeshifted body parts, over a kilometer with most magic, several hundred kilometers with teleportation Standard Equipment: An unknown world-class item given to him by Ainz Optional Equipment: * Armageddon Evil: A statue that looks like a demon with six arms, each of them holding some kind of jewel. Each jewel is imbued with a 10th tier spell, capable of summoning forth a demon army with a massive amount of troops. Intelligence: Genius. Considered to be one of the most intelligent beings among Nazarick's forces, and often thinks ahead of Ainz himself without noticing. Only the likes of Albedo and Pandora's Actor can keep up with him, and casually thinks ahead of experienced emperors, mages, and others. Weaknesses: Relatively speaking, he can cast few spells compared to the other Floor Guardians, and only has access to two 10th tier spells. Much of his skillset is better suited to commanding than fighting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Active Giant Arm of the Demon.gif|Aspect of the Devil: Archdemon’s Wrist Razor Sharp Claws.gif|Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claws Hellfire Mantle.gif|Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle Dimensional Lock.gif|Dimensional Lock Hellfire Wall.gif|Hellfire Wall * Aspect of the Devil - Hellfire Mantle: A spell that causes a roaring flame to blaze up from the ground, and a massive shockwave to erupt from Demiurge. * Aspect of the Devil - Archdemon’s Wrist: A spell that causes a devil’s wrist to be expanded multiple times. It can then be used as a weapon. * Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw: A spell that causes the devil’s claws to become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters. Evileye described them as claws capable of cutting through the entire world. * Aspect of the Devil - Tentacle Wings: A spell that causes abnormally long wings to sprout from Demiurge's back with feathers sprouting from them. Evoking the appearance of tentacles, he can then launch them as strong arrows capable of easily piercing steel. * Aspect of the Devil - Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms * Aspect of the Devil - Eight-limb of Speed: It increases the user's speed. * Dimensional Lock: This was a type of skill which could only be used by the highest ranking devils or angels. It renders teleportation and transfer magic unusable. * Flames of Gehenna: A spell which creates an illusion, spitting tongues of crimson flame towards the sky. The wall of illusionary flames sway like a veil and encircles an area like a girdle. It allow demons standing inside the fire to benefit from improved attributes. This includes the demons' negative-karma spells doing more damage, item drop rates increasing and many other effects. * Frost of Judecca: A time-based skill that freezes the enemy in ice and time simultaneously, though it appears to be easier to resist than true time-based skills and magic. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell that allows a user to travel anywhere they've been before or seen with no change in cost no matter the distance. * Hellfire Wall: A 7th tier spell that creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim's range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but seems to incinerate the soul instead. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air, hits its intended target, then explodes upon contact.The massive explosion is able to flatten everything it touches and pulverize any surrounding targets. * Evil Lord Summons: Can be used to summon Evil Lords like Wrath once every 50 hours. Passive * Command Mantra: Demiurge's words are empowered by this passive skill. It can instantly turn weak-minded individuals into puppets dancing on Demiurge's strings. Additionally, it allows him to give out orders to any being under level 40. It's an extremely effective skill for abducting lower status entities. *'Projectile Negation: '''All Floor Guardians possess an ability which completely negates weaker projectiles. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Minions Category:Overlord Category:Tier 7